Finding Love
by Katie.Luvv
Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down before. Well that was true until the year he met Andrienne.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay I have tried to post multiple stories on fan fiction but for some reason I keep having issues on continuing after the prologue, but hopefully this time I will continue this story until the end. So anyways the main people in this story are Adrienne (Addy) and Sirius. It will be in both their perspectives and so that is the reason for the 2 part prologue.

Disclaimer: This is so if I really owned Harry Potter do you think I would be spending my time typing away on which is a site that is for **fan **fiction. NO of course not! If I owned these characters I would be spending my time typing another book with these characters and making millions of dollars.

A/N sorry about the rambling Disclaimer…. Anyways lets move onto the actual story.

* * *

Prologue part 1: Sirus

Sirius Black had very little love in his life, he had his best mates James Potter and Remus Lupin, but that was it. Sure he had his fan girls and of course Peter Pettigrew but that was only adoration and obsession. They all wanted one thing to capture the wildest Marauder's heart (excluding peter of course he was just and annoying stalker.).His parents being the pureblood maniacs they are disliked Sirius for being rebellious and getting sorted in Gryffindor when he arrived at Hogwarts. So they focused more on his bratty brother

Regulus who they call their Perfect Pureblood Son.

The heartthrob of Hogwarts was also the biggest heart breaker at Hogwarts. He was easy to get but hard to keep. He had lots of short relationships but none meaningful enough to last more than a few days. He was mostly the shag and go type of guy and nobody had ever said no to Sirus since he started 2nd year. One look into his stormy grey eyes and you were under his spell (not literally! Just a saying!) and there was almost no way out. There were only 2 groups that could avoid his charm, the Slytherins and any girl his mates fancied (Lily for James and a surprise for Remus). Well that was true until Adrienne waltzed her way into his life.

* * *

Prologue part 2: Adrienne

Adrienne-Lucille Rose Regen was raised with even less love than Sirus. You see she was the product of the leader of the largest dark Veela clan (which happened to be in Germany) and the Leader of the largest light Veela clan (which happens to be in France and the leader is a chick) get married and reproduce to save their separate races. That's right folks she was a way to save 2 different races and the weird thing is, is that not only did the 2 groups not combine is that her parents who are still married live in different countries. They only stayed in the same county until their daughter was born and the daughters hyphen loving mother named her Adrienne-Lucille, only for the new parents to find out their daughter (who was the first light and dark Veela cross) had wand-waver magic. So both communities banned cross breeding and the dark leader left his only daughter with his wife to raise.

That only lasted until she was 10 and her mother shipped her off to Texas to keep her away from the Veela's arch enemies (the wand-wavers of course). She lived in Texas and became more rebellious and by the time she was 14 she was fed up with her mother so she contacted her father for the first time in her life and had him send her to Hogwarts as a peace treaty between the civilizations and so she can learn to control her magic. So she was sent there by international portkey on September 2, 2 months from her 15th birthday, to start her 5th year of schooling.

A/N: Okay so that is the end of my prologue, woohoo! So there is 2 reasons I made such a big deal out of her only being 15 and going into 5th year, 1 reason is that if you are supposed to already be 11 when you enter 1st year shouldn't that imply the same thing should happen during the rest of the years, so if your birthday is September 24 then during your 1st year you would turn 12 not 11 so during your 2nd year you would turn 13 and so on and so forth. So by Adrienne only being 14 while the others are already 15 that means she when she is turning 15 part of her year will already be 16 so its like she skipped a year, Reason 2 is a surprise that is semi-important the plot.

* * *

Anyways rate and review please! Love,

The Amazing me!


	2. A Warm Welcome

AN: Okay this is my first official chapter I hope you like it. I am also going to apologize in advance if any of the cannon characters' personalities aren't right I'm kind of a new writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter. Sadly they still belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own any land mark from Germany, France or America : (

Claimer: I do own Adrienne, her parents and her aunts and uncles.

Sirius's POV

Boring. Boring. And more boring. Why doesn't anything happen on the second day of school? No wait I can answer that. It's because most people are way too tired. After spending the whole day before on a train then having to sit for hours while little midgets get sorted. Finally we get to eat large amounts of food and while we are dozing off Dumbledore has to wake us up with a speech about the rules and make us think by singing the school song so by the time we get to the dorms after the mile walk to them we are wide wake so we stay awake until 3 in the morning only to have to wake be fore 8o'clock because that is when the firs class is.

So while I was being bored as usual on September 2nd happened to notice something off about the professors. They seemed more jittery and agitated then normal like they were waiting for an attack. They had fake smiles on their faces but I could see right though them. For once this September 2nd had caught my interest. McGonagall was passing out schedules so when she handed my I decided to ask her, "Hey Minnie, my dear would you like to tell me what has got your knickers in a twist?" as predicted McGonagall glared at me.

"Sirius Black, you will respect you-" but luckily for me she was interrupted by the flash of a portkey and 3 hooded people landing on the ground there were 2 adult sized figures and 1 child sized one.

When Dumbledore noticed them smiled and said, "welcome to Hogwarts my dear friends. I'm so glad you could join us, but may I ask what took you so long?"

The smallest figure nodded and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore but it turns out international portkeys don't operate on September first. I'm sorry if we inconvenienced you at all." You could tell she was a girl by the sweet, musical and slightly southern sounding voice.

"That's quite alright my dear now if I can introduce you and your companions." when she nodded her confirmation he smiled and looked at us with a twinkle in his eye, "Staff and students I would like to welcome our guest first we have Lord Theo Albrecht and his lovely sister Lady Allison Albrecht from Germany." When they turned around and pulled down their hoods everyone gaped at their beauty.

Everyone was in love with these to mysterious people. I wonder what house and year they will be in. I was hoping Lady Allison wouldn't be opposed to a little quality time in a broom closet. If it's with me then she will definitely be in the….

"yes I know our guests are beautiful but sadly they are not the ones who will be spending the school year with us." when Dumbledore said this everyone groaned. "Yes I know that is a sad fact but they are only here to escort our 3rd and final guest." he turned and gestured over towards the smallest figure.

She turned around and pulled off her cloak and under it was the cutest little girl that I had ever seen. She had dark hair like the other 2 but hers wasn't curly it was straight and she had side bangs with the tips dyed a bleach blonde. Her eyes were different then the others as well they were a sky blue whereas theirs were a coal black not unlike my cousin Bellatrix Black, she also lined them with a dark black liner and wore dark mascara. She was very pale but she had rosy little cheeks and dark red lips. But the weird thing is, is that she couldn't be older than 6 or 7. Why would she be coming to our school?

"I know you are all wondering why this girl is coming to our school but she is actually older then she looks. Now it's not too much trouble we are going to sort our new student." Dumbledore told us then he turned and looked towards the little girls who was sitting there twirling her hair and humming, "Now my dear if you can please take a seat so I can sort you." He waited for her to respond but when she just kept staring off into space we couldn't help but giggle suddenly she snapped out of it and looked at looked embarrassed.

Adrienne's POV

Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed I zoned out while Dumbledore was talking! I didn't mean to but everything is so boring here. I turned to look a Dumbledore with a slight blush on my face, "Sorry Headmaster Dumbledore. Now where do you want me to sit?" he motioned to a rickety old stool. I sat down and he put a hat on my head.

As soon as the hat touched my head I felt a prodding on my mental shields so I tightened the defenses. Everyone was staring at me and I was waiting to see what would happen.

"Will you please lower your defenses?" a voice said from the hat on my head. I ripped off the hat and glared at it.

"No, you stupid hat stay out of my head!" I yelled at the hat. The rip in it opened again and said, "Just lower them, you stupid little human!"

"I'm not a human but I've decided that I like you so I will lower the first layer of my defense." I picked up the hat and slowly lowered my defenses.

'Hmm interesting very interesting from your shallowest thoughts I can tell your loyal, cunning, smart and brave. Your parents have a problem with, what's the word? Wand-wavers? But you strive for both their approval so you are willing to go to an unfamiliar place and end a 3 hundred year feud between 3 communities. But you also want to break away from your parents shadow to become the best leader possible. And the best house to help you there is,' I'm waiting for him to say it in my mind but to my surprise he yells "Gryffindor" out loud.

The second table which happens to be red cheers very loudly and the others table clap politely. You smile take off the hat and skip down to the table where a group of 4 guys are waiting one of them steps forward, he has long black hair and grey eyes and he says, "Hey doll, welcome to Gryffindor. We're the Marauders and we are the most handsome people at this school."

I snorted and he looked at me. "Do you find anything funny?" another one says. This one has messy black hair and glasses. I just smirk at them and say, "Yes I do all of you guys."

The first guy looks at me and says, "What do you find so funny about us?" the others nod in agreement except the one in the back that was the tallest with mousy brown hair and look tired.

"Well first of all I think it's funny you think that you are the best looking person, but that's a lie. You may be a decent looking human but us non-humans look quite a bit better I mean look at Uncle Theo and Aunt Allie they are freakin' beautiful! Your just average for a human at least. And second of all you're an idiot, if I get escorted my a Lord and Lady do you think I a tad bit important? So all this intimidation doesn't work it only makes me mad. So do you want to start a war?" I said with a cold voice.

The guy glares at me and said, "Your 6, how important can you be?" I scoff and glare right back at him.

"Your such an idiot. Did you not listen to Dumbledore, he that I am older than I look. I am actually quite a bit older than 6."

"Sure you are 7 is much older than 6. That makes you a big girl right?" he says with sarcasm oozing out of his voice.

That was the last straw! This prick is crazy who in their right mind would piss off a Veela? Apparently this guy right in front of me is. My eyes flash red and I look behind me at my Aunt and Uncle. They notice my eyes and they are coming forward when I tackle the prick and start punching him I get off him and conjure a wall of fire to surround us. I was manipulating the fire around us into a bird when Dumbledore steps in.

"That's enough ." Dumbledore says in a calm voice. I glare at the boy on the ground kick him one more time then I walk over to Dumbledore.

"You better teach these kids the how to deal with us before one of them gets hurt." I say with a cold voice. Then all of a sudden I smile brightly and skip over to the tall guy with mousy brown hair.

"I like you, your smarter then your friends over there. Come eat with me." Then I drag him over by a girl with red hair who is laughing at the guy on the ground. She turns and looks at me and says in a mock whiney voice, "Remy she's cute I want one." The guy next to me laughs.

"I like you too and you have pretty hair. What's your name?" she smiles and says, "I'm Lily Evans and the guy you dragged over is Remus Lupin, the only sane Marauder. We're both 5th years. What's your name and what year are you going to be in?"

"Oh your names pretty! My name is way to long its Adrienne-Lucille Rose Regen. Well actually my name is Princess Adrienne-Lucille Rose Regen Delacour the first. But I just shortened it because it matches better because Adrienne means dark and Lucille means light. And Regen is a river in Germany where my father's people live and two parts of the Regen are the Black and White Regen so yeah they match better." I say this all really fast and the others just stare at me. Did I forget something? Oh yeah! "Oh and I'm a 5th year too."

"You're a princess?" Remus asks. I stare at him in shock. Is he slow or something did I not just say that. And I thought he was smart. I look at him and slowly say, "Did I not just say I was? Do you not speak English?"

They still looked like they had questions but luckily I was saved by a strict looking lady who was handing out papers. "Hello and here are your schedules. Welcome to Hogwarts I'm professor McGonagall and im the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Can you please tell me what classes you want to take?"

"Of course Professor, but I have a question. Can you still take the OWL exam for a class you weren't in because I have already studied Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Also I was raised with muggles so I wont have a problem with muggle-studies and my kind is taught Astronomy at a young age. So I was thinking I could do without those classes and just take the OWLs for them. But I have no desire to learn History of Magic or Divination so I just want the core classes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I see no problems for you taking those OWLs and you are only required to have 3 classes so your schedule should be fine." she said, then she pulled out her wand and Charmed a piece of paper with my schedule. She handed it to me and I looked down at it.(there is not going to be anything fancy it is just going to have 7 periods a day.)

1st Care of Magical Creatures (every other day this is a free period)

2nd Herbolagy

3rd Potions

4th free period

Lunch

5th Transfiguration

6th Charms

7th Defense Against the Dark Arts

Wow this school seems like a lot of work maybe I should have listened to mom and stayed in Texas. But I cant let father down. He will accept me once he knows I can control my powers.

"Adrienne it's time for the first class. What do you have me and Remus can show you the way."

"Lily I have Care of Magical Creatures first." I said then I stood up and waited for them to lead the way.

"Well me and Remus have that also so we will just show you to Hagrid's hut the lessons are usually held by the edge of the Forbidden Forest but everyone waits by Hagrid's."

"Whatever you say I would be completely lost without you guys." they nodded and lead me outside. As we were walking I learned that Lily's favorite color is purple because her birthstone is amethyst and Remus' favorite color is red because, well he just likes red. We were having a great time until we were interrupted by the other ¾'s of the Marauders.

"Looky here James it seems like the 6 year old wants to play with the big kids" the guy I beat up said.

"Sirius it was funnier earlier but now I seriously think we should back off." the other who I assumed was James said.

The first guy who I assumed was Sirius sighed dramatically and said, "You know James I think for once your right." he then turned and looked at me. "Hi my name is Sirius Black and im sorry for being a git earlier today," he said.

"I forgive you. My name is Adrienne-Lucille Regen and I'm not sorry for kicking your ass because that was the most fun I have had in a long time." I said with a huge smile on my face. The other guy James laughed and said, "Kid I like you. My name is James Potter." I smile at him and wave and we start heading to Hagrid's again.

AN: Okay so that is the first official chapter of Finding love. I'm so sorry if this is confusing right now but hopefully it will get better, but you never know so please rate and review with comments, questions, plot ideas, incorrect stuff in the story and contact me if you want to be my beta cause I need one really bad :D


End file.
